The present invention relates to a process for performing an inspection or monitoring round, applying more particularly to the systematic inspection of nuclear sites.
The automatic operation of certain nuclear installations requires regular monitoring or inspection. Following a predetermined path, a watchman performs a round during which he collects or reads data supplied by sensors positioned at different points of the installation. He checks and optionally modifies the functional state of equipment (e.g. opening or closing a valve, etc.). Access to certain areas of installations can be difficult and even dangerous and it is also appropriate to ensure the safety of the watchman. At the end of the round, the results of the measurements performed are generally stored and used for statistical processing or maintenance purposes.
French patent 2 585 145 discloses a process for monitoring an industrial installation. The person entrusted with the round identifies the sensors or equipments to be checked by reading a coded identification number attached to each sensor or equipment and automatically compares said identification number with a reference previously recorded in a reference or control system, the latter supplying at the end of the comparison a validation signal. The measurements performed during the round are recorded in the control system. This type of process removes responsibility from the operator and makes it possible to ensure the effective passage of the operator to the measuring points.
The measurements carried out during the round are at the earliest analyzed when the operator or watchman returns to the central control station. No decision concerning the operation of the industrial installation can be taken during the round. This time lag between the measurements and their analysis is prejudicial to the satisfactory operation of the installation. Any delay in consulting the results prevents rapid, effective maintenance actions.